Fv synopsis dis07-jan 08
Fv synopsis dis07-jan 08 The jigokusen tournament was only used for a facade for an underlying malevolent plan orchestrated by Ayra-hime. Using the ship as a portal, demons and demonesses, revenants, pit lords and so forth crept into Resha through Avalon. One of them is Lucifer, the bringer of darkness and coincidentally the one whom Ms Jet sold her soul to. after a few confrontations in the city of M'light and a brief cloak-and-dagger session in the Karon forest before a final all out royal rumble to top it all off, the Burning Legion vanished to where they came from. But Mrs C and Ukyo had to use a huge chunk of their Ryu no Enerugi to vanquish the big kahuna, that they were temporarily reverted to their 16-year-old stature. Tired of seeing her beloved tied with his guardian angel cum old flame, Arina wished to be swapped places with Gena. She instantly becomes a cherub after trying on a purple-coloured enchanted garb. While being in cherub form she had a brief encounter with an incubus named Trey. Ms Jet, Ms Rune and Hanzo went to Moonlight High at night for a recon mission, and precisely at 1.23am, an arcane door opened in the middle of the school field. Sensing danger, Ms Rune led them inside. But to their shock (and awe) they arrive in the astral plain, filled by floating mountains of white suspended in a space with a swirling vortex in the middle. Ms Rune pretended she hadn't stepped inside before, and was 'clueless' as the other two. In stepped Hikari Shinrei from 5 years in the future, apparently using the realm as a transportation medium with her katana. she explains that the astral realm is used as a transportation hole where portals and wormholes originate, and is not bound by space and time. The four of them then found out the being that opened the arcane door just hours ago, that was another pit lord. Using her top-notch mastery of the white dragon energy, she vanquished the demon using just a single slash. "Did Azhanie teach you that?" asked a fascinated Ms Jet, and answered Hikari "-you haven't seen Shawna yet. She's better."Before going to her intended destination, Hanzo apologized to Hikari over his negligence and how things could've gone different in the future. Along came Kenzo Shinrei, a self-proclaimed Kenshi with a penchant for bad jokes and a love for Nana Mizuki songs, who declared to every one at the base that he will be the next head of the Shinrei family. He also tried his hand in missions, but everyone noticed the similarities between him and Hanzo (which makes him furious).Next he tried to steal Makyo, and in a duel with Ingrid (hanzo's un-identical twin) he finally admitted his incompetence and went to the hills for more 'self-discipline' training. Side quests - Fara had been bugged about intentions to kill her, even when she sleeps she hears voices of "Fara Must Die...".That was from the engineer of the Illuminati who performed the nanoforge process on her. He sent those messages through Thetawaves (?!), as a warning that he may have planned something or someone to kill her for him. And for 5 days, 5 cyborgs tried their best to eliminate Fara, but their vain attempts were over in 6 minutes max. New storyline -Shawna comes back with her nu L-gurlfriend, who dresses, looks and acts like her (stumps everyone) -Dwarves, elves and drow elves offer the Sisterhood help for fighting against the Burning Legion -Fara and Ukyo spots a shining, glowing silhouette of a great castle, far into the horizon. Every night it gets clearer, and the distance could not be fathomed. At the highest peak of the Flavian plateau, a white flower starts to bloom. Fara then got a dream that pictured her, ukyo, angela being transported to the castle, each crying black tears. She asks Ariella for an explanation and Shania for a more scientific explanation. -Hanzo and his new 'angel' Arina went to Flooborn to respond to Princess Cath's distress call. But Arina reverted back to her human form and gets to keep the enchanted shirt though. Ingrid and Hanzo started working together again, putting al past mistakes under the bridge and formed a really good team, along with Arina (although he preferred of all else to be with his teacher Rune). Ingrid and Hanzo however are tied for the possession of Makyo. -what happened to Sarah? Let's just say she goes through everyday of her life in her cute red satin pj's. One day she met a crescent bladed assassin who used to hunt her down back in Hazerath. Because of her fear of getting killed, she avoided going home, going to school, and lived in a supermarket's store. Actually the assassin who remained nameless was in a mission to push Erika off a certain cliff .She spend a lot of days in her night clothing. After being discovered by Ms Facia and Ms Rune, she retreated back to the safety of the Underground base. Sarah was initially happy when she has been told that she was bought a new set of clothes to wear, courtesy of Miyu. But it turns out that all her clothes 'bought' by her are all identical copies of the pyjamas she was wearing, sewn by Claire (enchanted of course).As said by Claire "I don't know what size you wear and what kind of fashion you're into, so I just took your PJ's outta the laundry bin and made 8 matching sets...pretty practical huh?". They came in a variety of colours. Ms Jet offered Sarah to be a master of hers, but was declined. -Ayra-hime messed up with Neffy Crotone's programming and due to a virus that she and Claudia Shiri made, identical drones appear in Mlight city on the prowl for humans. They then 'deleted' humans when they encounter them. Nussu Priestesses Rumy and Zoe make a cameo appearance. Claire (fresh out of her shift) saved the day. The same glitch in the programming turned Kouryu into GS. -Along came a masked, enigmatic Spearman Kyoshiro. First encounter was with taskgirl Marina when she has got her hands full fighting the drones. Then he collaborated with Ms Jet for her anger management (telling her to fast, meditate and practice juruses) -Ms Jet became an all-round do gooder when she fasted for a few days, and somehow became quite a pacifist by avoiding fights and resorted to non-violent solutions. Rune said that this was the first time she finds a nice 'something' inside of her sensei. But one day Ms Jet began to fill her belly again, and she resumed her wickedness.Kyoshiro then stepped in and gave her some strong words, convincing her to become toltally good by abandoning her worldly pursuits and arrogance.As a final solution to curb her rage and evil temptations, she opted to fasting PLUS a tight corset wrapped around her waist at all times. She looked more beautiful that way...sort of enhances her figure... -Hanzo's Kenki (sword spirit) wields him -Shawna and Marina forms a team. It started with Marina who woke up screaming from a daydream that she was sucked into a jigsaw puzzle that she completed, finding out that she is alone at home. Nothing is left, no furniture, nobody else, only her slumped on a tartan chair with no memory of anything happened. She met shawna at the hospital, who was misunderstood as a foreigner due to her garbled speech. Miraculously Marina could understand Shawna. -Jet gets imprisoned in the prison of souls for her crimes done under Lucifer. She is then released, and to atone her wrongdoings she becomes a good person (no idea yet)